


Night Shift 1

by MA_R18_LE



Series: NIGHT SHIFT SERIES [1]
Category: SB19
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_R18_LE/pseuds/MA_R18_LE
Summary: It's 2 am. The coffee shop is empty, no customers coming. Stell, the staff feels so sleepy and bored not until his manager, Paulo Nase called him to his office.
Relationships: Stell Ajero/John Paulo Nase, Stelljun - Relationship
Series: NIGHT SHIFT SERIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738411
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Night Shift 1

2:00 am and my eyelids are getting heavier. This coffee shop where I work as a staff is so empty. Well except for me who has been sitting here alone in the counter doing nothing but stare at the door hoping a customer would come and open it. Two boring hours had already passed and not a single person came. We are located near a hospital and BPO company-- two busy establishments 24/7. Usually, we have customers even during wee hours. Why all of a sudden people seem to hate coffee at this time? 

As I was about to summon to the sleepiness I feel, I heard the door of the main office opened. I lifted my head from the counter top and looked at the direction of the office where only authorized person can enter. And we have only one authorized person in this shop-- our manager, Sir Paulo Nase. 

All of us, the staff, are seemingly scared of him. He is a strict manager, such a perfectionist. But behind the feeling of being terrifed by his bossy facade, I feel something else for our manager. It started when I saw him give a cup of our coffee for free to the unfortunate old man straying outside our shop one time. I was the only who witnessed that scene because it was during my shift when he did that. 'May puso rin naman pala.' I said to myself. Since then, I started crushing on him. 

"Stell, wala tayong customer?" He talked without stepping out of the office, his head just peeping from the door. 

"Uh, wala pa po, Sir Paulo. Usually naman po, mga ganitong oras nagbe-breaktime 'yong mga nagtatrabaho diyan sa ospital at sa call center. Hindi ko rin nga po alam bakit walang pumupunta dito ngayon." I told him. Well, it's really strange. I've been in this graveyard shift for many times already but this is the first time that we got no customers. 

"Ah. Hayaan mo na. Halika muna dito, Stell."

"S-sa office niyo po, Sir?" Why the hell did I stutter? Kalma, Stell. Baka ikaw lang pag-i-inventory-hin niyang boss mo. 

"Yes, Stell. In my office. Now." 

"S-sige po, Sir."

And he closed the door without waiting for me. Stubborn. 

This is the first time that I will be able to enter this office. It looks like a typical office from the outside but I've always wondered what it looks like inside. The idea excites me but then I realized... what am I going to do here? An unnecessary nervous feeling crept into me. 

I knocked thrice before entering. I looked around. Well nothing's fancy, nothing's interesting, everything is just common. 

"Sir Paulo, bakit po?" I asked as I stand in front of him. He's sitting on his swivel chair in front of his desk where an average stack of papers are piled up. 

"Come here, Stell." 

I walked closer to his desk, maybe half a meter. As soon as I sat on one of the chairs,he spoke again.

"Not there, Stell. I said here..." I felt like a bolt of electricity hit me when he patted his lap as he says the word 'here.'

"Sir?" I think he's joking. He must be joking. 

"You heard me right, Stell. Now come here."

And as if I'm his slave, I stood up from the chair and trudge my way to him. I am now standing in front of him while he is still sitting on his chair. 

"Sir Paulo.."

"That's so polite of you, Stell. But drop the Sir. I want to hear you call me by name alone."

"Sige, P-Paulo."

"There. I like it."

"Bakit niyo po ako pinatawag dito sa office mo, Sir-- este Paulo?"

"Hmm, aren't you bored there?"

"Hehe, medyo boring nga po. Nakakaantok."

"Oh, see. You have to thank me. Besides, I have to tell you something."

"Hala, ano po 'yon?"

He looked directly in my eyes and I swear to God, the way he stares sends shivers to me. 

"I like you, Stell."

I felt like a mallet hit my heart and my ears failed to hear anything else but the loud beating of it. 

"Pooooo?!" 

"I said I like you, Stell... since day one. Since that day you entered in my shop wearing that mustard yellow shirt and cap that match your blonde hair. You were like a sunshine that time. A walking sunshine, a sunshine with a pulse."

"Sir, I mean Paulo, can I just say... I like you, too? Since that day you offered the old man a cup of coffee..."

"Guess we like each other..."

And with no more words, he stood up and cupped my face to kiss me. 

"I've been wanting to ravage your lips like this for a long time already, Stell." 

The kiss was passionate at first but eventually became amorous. He nibbled my upper and lower lip alternately. Shit, I never thought this strict and stubborn Sir Paulo is one heck of a good kisser. I can feel his tongue struggling to find its way inside my mouth so I didn't prolong his burden anymore and just open my mouth to welcome him in. 

"Hmm, Paulo..." I felt embarrassed when a moan slipped from my mouth.

"Go moan my name, Stell. It's music to my ears." 

He then let go of my lips and started kissing the base of my jaw, licking and lapping it. 

"Pauloooo... Hnggg.. I want that."

"I want you, Stell... so much." He said in between kissing and tugging my skin. He didn't leave one single spot in my neck unkissed before he pulled away.

I just felt his fingers at the bottom ends of my shirt then he stripped it off of me. I am now half-naked in front of him and my perfectly-toned body is served before his very eyes. 

"You're a meal, Stell." He said, his eyes full of lust. What the fuck. Is he really this blunt? I think I just blushed. 

I arched my body when his mouth suddenly dived into my chest then made its way to my stiffened nipple, devouring it. His tongue knows it job well by alternately licking and sucking. Oh, glorious heaven! 

"Hnggg, Paulo. Please... Ugghhh." I pressed my body closer to him, rolling and grinding against him at the same time. 

His lips and tongue went down from my chest to my abdomen. He stopped and lingered on my belly button while he's on his knees already. 

"Shit, Paulo. Please don't... Please.. gooo."

With one swift move, he was able to unbuckle and pull my pants down letting it fall on the floor. My hard member sprang free just in front of his face. 

"Stell, you're big." Paulo said while looking up on me. Awe is evident on his face. 

"Damn it, Paulo. Please suck me off."

He wrapped his hands around my throbbing member and his warmth is no joke. Fuck it. He started moving his hands up and down while thumbing my sensitive slit.

"Faster, Paulo. Please..." I beg. I cannot contain the sensation anymore. His handjob is driving me crazy. 

I opened my eyes and looked down on him when he suddenly stop moving his hands but can't help but shut my eyes off again when the warmth of his hands was replaced by the warmth of his mouth.

"Fuck--" 

His tongue licks my whole length covering it with his spittle and poured so much attention on my slit, almost dripping with milk. When he felt satisfied playing with my head, he take me in, fully and started moving his head to and fro. 

"Pau.. lo... Aahhh"

I grabbed a handful of his long hair while I started thrusting inside his mouth. 

"Fuck, Paulo. You are so good... I'm so close..."

He pulled out my cock and mumbled, "Cum, Stell. Just cum. I wanna taste how sweet you are." and just like that, he continued sucking me off until I came... inside his mouth. I saw how he swallowed everything and even licked me for the remaining drops. He looks so sexy doing that. 

"I was never wrong. You are really sweet, Stell."

My knees are still trembling and my body hasn't recovered yet when he started pumping my cock again. 

"Pauloooo, hnggg."

"We aren't done yet, Stell. We're just starting."

After a few more strides I felt that I'm hard again. Paulo let go of my member and stood up. He unbuckled his own pants pulled it down.

"Fuck me, Stell. Fuck me hard." And he turned his back on me and bent his body forward, resting his arms on his table. 

I put an enough amount of spit on my index and middle fingers to lubricate his hole then started finger-fucking him, 

"Uuughh, Stell.. Aaaahhh.. Please."

When I knew he's ready, I positioned myself behind him and slowly dig inside.

"Fuccck, so tight, so good, Paulo..."

"Aahhhmm, St... ugh.. ell..."

"Hnggg, fuuuudge."

I reached for his nipple and played with it, pinching and brushing my fingers over it while my other hand is holding his waist as I continued thrusting behind him, increasing my pace. 

He doesn't know what to do anymore because of this heavenly sensation. I can see him clenching both his fists not knowing where to hold, messing up the pile of papers on the table. 

All I can here in this office is the sound of our skin slapping against each other and our voices moaning each other's name. 

"Paulo... I'm near. Aaahhhh."

"Harder, Stell. I'm close na rin."

And so I thrust harder and faster almost wrecking the hell out of him until I came. 

"Aaaaahhhh, Stell. Tang-ina...."

I pulled out out my sapped member from him and slumped myself on his swivel chair.Paulo didn't move and remained on the table, his upper body resting top of it. I can see his shoulders moving up and down due to heavy breathing. 

"Paulo, come here." I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist pulled him closer to me. I am now sitting on the swivel chair and he is sitting on my lap. We are both catching our breath from our ecstatic orgasm. 

"Ang sarap mo, Paulo." I whispered on his ears, biting his earlobe. 

"Damn it, Stell. Wait, I'm still exhausted."

"Take your time, SIR Paulo." 

We gave each other enough time to breathe. We're just sitting on that poor swivel chair while I'm hugging him from the back, still both naked. 

When I feel like we regained our energy, I removed my hands from his waist and grabbed his manhood. 

"Ugh, Stell..."

"Let me pleasure you, SIR."

"Gag---Ahhhhh..." He was about to talk when I abruptly started pumping his dick.

He keeps on throwing his head backward giving me access to his neck and jaw. 

"You smell and taste so addicting, Paulo..."

As I pleasure him, I can feel myself getting hard again. I'm sure he can feel it too. He's sitting literally on it. 

"Ugh, Stell.. You're hard again."

"Paulo..."

"Hmmm?"

"Ride me.."

He nodded and stood up a bit, letting me position my hard member on his entrance. 

"Go, Paulo." And my cock started sliding inside him as he sit down on me slowly. 

The next thing I knew, he's moving up and down on my lap, he's back on me, while I'm still jerking him off. 

Once again, hia office was filled with our moans... and the screeching sound of the poor swivel chair.


End file.
